Cendox K5
The Cendox K5, is a Cendox vehicle in the possession of the former Rock Tribe Agori Ranzesk. History The Cendox K5 originally belonged to a warrior of the Fire Tribe, though it was later lost in a battle during the Core War. It survived the Shattering, though was badly damaged during the planet-wide cataclysm. Years later, an Agori scavenger from Iconox found the remains of the vehicle, and took it back to the ice village. There, the Agori attempted to repair it, though lacked the proper skills to do so. Some time later, the Agori trader Ranzesk came across the Cendox K5. Fascinated by it's design and function, Ranzesk bought it off the Ice Agori, and hired the Fire Tribe Agori Crotesius to help him repair it. After several days of work, the Agori managed to repair the vehicle, with Crotesius naming it after his own vehicle, the Cendox V1. He then began using it to help him scour the wastelands for weapons and other items he could sell to other tribes. During one of these trips with his partner, Drex, Ranzesk came across the mutant Skrall Verex and offered his support. The trio then used the Cendox to drive up to the village of Vulcanus, where Ranzesk parked it just outside the village. It was later used for Ranzesk's trips up to Tajun, Tesara, and Iconox. When Ranzesk began traveling with Verex, Ranzesk began using the Cendox K5 more often, either to travel through the wastelands or in arena combat. Recently, Ranzesk used the Cendox K5 to return to Iconox in order to watch an arena match between Verex and Arctica. Whilst he left his Sand Stalker, Drepk, in the village's stables, Ranzesk placed his Cendox in the care of a paid mechanic. When Ranzesk left Iconox with his companions, and the pair Grepex and Vernax, he left the Cendox K5 behind for repairs. Weeks later, Ranzesk returned to Iconox in order to hand over his Sand Stalker to his paid handlers. With that taken care of, Ranzesk picked up his Cendox, and used it to travel to a large jungle oasis. Hours later, Ranzesk and his allies decided to leave in order to attend to some business in Vulcanus. While Ranzesk piloted the Cendox K5 ahead with Drex, Verex stayed behind in order to bid farewell to Lotawn and his companions. During their trip ahead, Ranzesk and Drex were attacked by a large group of Bone Hunters, Skrall, and Agori outcasts. During the struggle, the Cendox K5 was damaged, though to what extent remains unknown. It was then taken to Skirvex's stronghold, where placed in the custody of one of his warriors. Eventually, it was recovered, and Ranzesk used it to travel back to the Sanctuary. Features Like most vehicles of its kind, the Cendox K5 possesses a Thornax Launcher for offensive and defensive purposes, and is propelled by powerful boosters and rear tracks. The front of the vehicle features large blades. In addition to this, the Cendox K5 has also been equipped with spare parts and armor that Ranzesk has either bought or scavenged from the wastelands. Trivia *The name of the Cendox K5 was originally suggested by user . Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Vehicles